mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Firesofdoom
Welcome hi, welcome. im firesofdoom and i hope you enjoy this wiki! ill help you if i can, but im basiclly a noob, so dont ask me anything to complicated. the ukraine crisis time to destroy the HRE, anyone willing to join me? shattered stars and stripes revised any allaince offers [[User:firesofdoom|'Agent Fires]]ofdoom 01:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Now that the business with the oil shipments is worked out, would you be interested in an alliance? CaptainCain (talk) 19:25, December 13, 2014 (UTC) YES Oil My prices are going up to $100 per barrel. With the nebraska thing, I can only do so much and currently I'm sitting on several front preparing for imminent war, perhaps a few thousand troops at the most. CaptainCain (talk) 22:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) okay i can work with that i will only ask for ypur help if i need it i may not:) Revolution The Revolution map game has started! Come and make your first moves :) - SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:16, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, dude, time to wake up and play Revolution. :D Mr. Darius (talk) 16:10, December 29, 2014 (UTC) sorry, i was on vacation and did not have wifi firesofdoom AltE Hello, maybe you are interested to play Alternate Europe (Map Game)? It has just started so new people can still join without being in disadvantage. Good luck! Mr.Darius 09:53, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey Fires, I'm rather busy on the Fallout fanon wiki and fallout canon wiki to be doing map games, perhaps another time. CaptainCain (talk) 17:22, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Fires, the nation you signed up for is the one in Indochine, the Mughals are India the color is orange, right? Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 01:18, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Fires, I think atacking Iberia would be a good idea. I like your plan of distibution. For Iberian texas, just a thought would be that I get the US states and you get Northern Mexico. Revolution 9 (talk) 17:06, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted texas and colorado you can have the rest, if we dont reach an agreement it can be mutalaly held terriotoruy until we do. Also, do you agree to attck in 1918, or do you want to attack later/earlier? Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 17:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I agree with this plan and I will attack Iberia in 1918 Revolution 9 (talk) 21:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Is 3 mil. like way too much Revolution 9 (talk) 03:13, February 15, 2015 I have no idea how many troops uberia has, and i think 2-4mil from each if us should nearly gurenty a 1 turn victory Yes, he can join the war with you but he needs to get 33% on his front to go free, if he fails in that his revolution fails provided you don't sacrifice your gains to let him go free. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 14:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC) WTF is wrong with you! Why are ending the war! We were winning. And Cuba as well as Hispaniola are MY territories. You can't give yourself a few benifits and give me nothing! Not to mention your going to pay 150 Mil. to a Mod player. This doesn't make sense and it wasn't your plan. We have leverage (Embargo) and all the support we needed. Nothing was in our path. The plan was to carve out the nation and annex all of it! P.S. If this is way to harsh and/or I'm wrong about something, message me. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Are you kidding! I lose lots of territory because of a stupid decision you made. That war was going perfectly fine. In the end we would have won no we would not have. we were loseing the war, and i personally did not want to lose more territory, or destry my econamy, but if you want to keep going, you are welcome to. also, when i sign the trety, it does not affect you. you can still figh tif you want. BTW, could you make your move on vivempires 2. the game is backed up at the moment. firesofdoom 22:29, February 19, 2015 (UTC) what do you mean like messages im on chat Revolution 9 (talk) 16:23, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Fall of Man: The Cyber War The Machines shal rise, and war is about to begin....Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Fall of Man: The Cyber War The Machines shal rise, and war is about to begin....Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:25, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Two things. First, I think you chose two nations for Almost 3 by accident unless there's a reason. Second, in Vivempires I'm going to try to dominate Europe. Hopefully and most likely, I will be able to crush Switzerland and Slovak Empire. I've already started that. I have NAP w/ Russia as well as Mongols. That's right, MONGOLS. That is a very powerful ally and I plan to let Russia fall apart by the Mongol invasion that's happening. Next, with Mongol assistance, I plan to crush Poland. If all this goes well, the rest of Europe will fall under my grip. Then, if you help, you could dominate Africa. We would have Asia, Europe, and Africa under our control. A tri-victory would be at hand. The rest of the world is of no use to us. Maybe even a four way alliance w/ Brazil conquering S.A. Just my plan so if you could tell me if your joining this and have any tips or plan changes, that would be great. Also, you'd give support for early stages and enter war after most of Europe falls and I'm able to send troops to Africa. You'd get all of Africa. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:02, February 22, 2015 (UTC) FIres, I didn't get Sean in on it, but that is a good idea. We are allies though now. Should I ask him and Edge? Revolution 9 (talk) 22:52, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I think I'm going to quit Vivempires 2 because the two mods are fucking pieces of shit cheaters. They win all of their expansion wars, chose the two most powerful nations, are the only two mods, so they can rule the entire game and fake players. Not to mention the game is way too slow for a game about empires. Barely any new maps and no major map changes? Come on, the mods on games need to stop crossing out and spoiling fun. In real life, empires take massive amounts of land in only ten years. please give me your comment on this. Revolution 9 (talk) 16:22, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 Game starts today It also starts at 15:00 EST time Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 19:12, March 7, 2015 (UTC) What do you want? You do know Russia is going to go the way it OTL, so there isn't much you can do from stopping me from beating you. Also, I will invoke the open door policy. I will. Britain and France's interests are threatened. Spartian300 (talk) 20:19, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I will use my navy. Also, I personally want to take Beijing myself, so I border Shandong. For the rest, good proposal man. I'll draft up a map soon. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) This is the map I rpopose. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) 08:10, March 10, 2015 (UTC) No problem [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 13:40, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Would you accept my surrender? Spartian300 (talk) 13:48, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Almost China Divison I'd like to see the map first, to see what I am physically getting. It doesn't have to be like regular map, just a rough outline of what I will get. [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 01:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Nvm. I see it now, lol. If I could just get Hainan with the treaty, I'll be okay with it. [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 01:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Fires, who changed my turn. Revolution 9 (talk) 01:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) My post was crossed out. Revolution 9 (talk) 01:24, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Spartian300 (talk) 08:05, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Please open up a new front in world war one. Or at least send me help. Just go to war. Spartian300 (talk) 21:53, March 13, 2015 (UTC) What appears to be the issue? Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 04:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I am going to have to ask you to stop doing algos. Your formatting is messing up the rest of the page and making it hard to orginize them. That's a really shitty excuse and you know it is. You only offered it after I already inavded smartass. I don't need the provinces, so if you wanna focus on butchering Europe, fine by me. I wanna sign peace with you. I'm just really disappointed that you use such a shitty excuse. It wouldn't surprise if you were told by someone else not to accept it. Also, you were the one who offered this, I accepted, so actually this shouldn't even be able. Not that I expect anyone to actually realize that. You can sin peace with me if you want. ~Tech, who is on mobile Come to chat as soon as possible. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 16:23, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Dead Hand and the Rules Hello. So I noticed your map game Dead Hand took the 1983:DD map from the alternate history wiki. Note that you can not do that. It violates the rules of this wiki, one of the few written rules we have. Like always, you have a week to correct the game before it gets shut down. Thanks! This is Edge, . Hit him up. 22:47, March 23, 2015 (UTC) #That map still originates from AltHist. The source that you copied it from doesn't matter. #I just us MSPaint. Here's a link to one that gives a free trial. I would recommend Google for further inquries. Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) 01:07, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to. Thanks so much. I'll get right to it. Revolution 9 (talk) 21:45, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I'll probably be done with it by Friday because I'm going to be working on it a lot tonight and some on Thursday and Friday. You'll most likely get it before 6:00 P.M. on Friday. (Michigan Time) Revolution 9 (talk) 20:28, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Do you want the whole world to be colonizable or have massivly nuked locations that are unaccesable to be colonized? Also, I'm going to put a small astroid impact spot where all the land is gone that will be very small. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:38, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Fires, the file u just sent me was empty Revolution 9 (talk) 20:55, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Fires, since I'm doing the map, could you write down my nation as tier 1 and provide my stats and stuff please. Revolution 9 (talk) 23:06, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Fires, so far I've only done Europe, but if I make all continents like Europe will it be good or do you want more nations, less nations, bigger, smaller, what? Revolution 9 (talk) 23:55, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm most likely gonna start over because I made it wrong. Revolution 9 (talk) 23:59, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok, my computer messed up and I lost the map so I'll have to make a new one, but it'll be better. Sorry Revolution 9 (talk) 19:29, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Maps are up. Revolution 9 (talk) 00:13, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Like maps? I'll join if I can make my own nation. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 13:41, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Jewish. Could do muslim if you'd like taht better. Actually, I'll go muslim. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 19:48, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Do you want me to raplace the maps on the top for new rounds or keep posting and clutter up the turns w/ maps. Also, do you want maps for every turn? Revolution 9 (talk) 21:07, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Get on chat Revolution 9 (talk) 21:12, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Fires, I think you should change the rules on when you aere allowed to colonize because lots of games don't even make it to twenty turns. Yours most likely will but by the time colonization is possible, the game will allready be dying. Your thoughts? Revolution 9 (talk) 15:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Red, Balkans.Spartian300 (talk) 16:51, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Can I ask what i this? I suppose these are Tver and Rzhev but is that like a lake around them, or asteroid impact someone mentioned above or what? Or is it just a mistake? :? 09:13, March 30, 2015 (UTC) What damage was done to NZ and Australia in the Nuclear War? --ScottyD (talk) 18:24, March 30, 2015 (UTC) --[[User:firesofdoom|'Fires']]ofdoom 21:43, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I am using at least 10,000. Spartian300 (talk) 22:31, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I understand about Sydney but all the other ones like Brisbane, Melbourne, Adelade, Perth, Wellington, Auckland and Christchurch have no military benefits of attacking them. And Australia and NZ are not really important to attack such as UK or the US. ScottyD (talk) 02:47, March 31, 2015 (UTC) You sort of killed your own game by not doing mod responses, posting, or making new turns. Revolution 9 (talk) 16:47, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Allies in SSS3? Spartian300 (talk) 19:28, April 12, 2015 (UTC) SSS:ND Has Started. Sure thing, I'll help. -Seiga Already on it. I've now directly invaded both Michigan and Kentucky. -Seiga Sure mate. I have had enough, but Edge had some mod event which caused a coup. Spartian300 (talk) 07:50, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks mate. Although, it could end up with you fighting Josh. Be careful. Spartian300 (talk) 14:07, April 22, 2015 (UTC) I just offered you an alliance Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 21:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) What about my alliance offer? Spartian300 (talk) 21:36, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay, could you agree to sell the 12 counties to me at a price of 12,000 total? Spartian300 (talk) 13:13, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Deal. Although, I want to end it quickly. Spartian300 (talk) 15:16, April 27, 2015 (UTC) In exchange, I want a zone of influence in Minnesota, around Duluth. And I want 8 counties, at 40,000. Along with Minnesota Wisconsin. Deal? Spartian300 (talk) 16:35, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, no you don't. I want all Minnesota Wisconsin, and Duluth. I will give up all claims to Green Bay, and want the border at the Mississippi River. Minneapolis is mine. Deal? You can have compensation of some kind. Spartian300 (talk) 17:49, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Missouri If you guarantee me minor sections of Missouri, the Confederation will directly side with Illinois militarialy in the war with Iowa Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) Mate, I need supplies! Please, don't go to war yet. I need you both to give m supplies for me to pull this off. Hell, I even convinvced Kras not to invade you. Once I am done with my counter attack, I will come help out. So, hold off the attack, so that both you and Kras give me weapons, and I will fight the war later. Also, we should stop this ceasless warring. Spartian300 (talk) 06:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) By my calculations, I should have enough to drive out Ohio. Spartian300 (talk) 12:08, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Right, let's make this clear. You and Kras can make peace, and he can just accept his loses, and you start supplying me against Ohio. THEN, and after a couple of years of rebuilding, will I consider attack him. Deal? Spartian300 (talk) 13:49, April 23, 2015 (UTC) And whoever helps me the most, gets my aid in the Iowa-Illinois war. We all need a breather after these wars of bloodshed and chaos. Spartian300 (talk) 14:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I am seriously considering attacking you. Your little invasion almost RUINED my plan! However, I will make a deal. Give me Wisconsin, or a fair part of it, and I stay out of the war. Right now, I have to finish off Ohio. And I think I know how. Spartian300 (talk) 13:31, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Give me 5/8 please. Spartian300 (talk) 15:02, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Fine. Spartian300 (talk) 07:47, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Need you on chat fast.(preferably Althist chat) [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 16:44, April 27, 2015 (UTC Diplomacy I just made you an offer Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) A proposition So Spar can be knocked out of the game right now. Let me explain Spar's recent war penelty is -32 until the end of this turn. I can invade Spar now and knock him out. If you don't get involved, you still collapse Minnesota in 1 turn, and you have the greatest threat to your influence in the Great Lakes gone. I will also cede you Michigan's Holding in Wisconsin as well as the Upper Pennisnula. #PraiseRoosevelt. 18:54, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Mate, please get on chat, I will do anything. You offered me this deal. Spartian300 (talk) 19:02, April 28, 2015 (UTC) The Third World War has begun! Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:01, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Set Free Map Game Yeah you can rely on us for help. ScottyD (talk) 00:57, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I'll help you too :D. Erizium (talk) 05:38, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey Fires! I'm back on the wiki since school is ending and will be contributing once again. Revolution 9 (talk) 15:15, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Orientalian Hey Fire. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I was planning for Hangoji to just be the Korean alphabet. Chinese characters are already used in the Hanji system, and Japanese in the Kanaji. I don't think it would be plausible for Hangoji to have significant Russian influences given the circumstances. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me! —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 06:15, June 11, 2015 (UTC) New World reminder Hello Fires! The launch date has been moved to June 14th, so this is just a reminder that New World (Map Game) begins tomorrow at 2230 UTC! Are you ready? —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 09:03, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ' '''I wont be able to join you because I just lost a war and the mods might push a revolution on me if I enter another war in that amount of time. Sorry. I'm willing to do trade agreements and a defense pact, though Erizium (talk) 10:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Los Dios De Muertos has started. #PraiseRoosevelt. 14:14, June 22, 2015 (UTC) 'War of the Nations' It has begun! New World I'll be taking a break for a couple of weeks. Can you please keep things going while I'm gone? Thanks. —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 00:25, July 2, 2015 (UTC) New World Please return to New World! It's been quite inactive for the past week since my return, and I hope you can join in again! —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 23:50, July 21, 2015 (UTC) News http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game) has a had new player join as a new nation. A move by your nation may be needed soon.Oniontree1 (talk) 02:32, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes 4 is going to start soon. you reserved Texas. Be ready. #PraiseRoosevelt. 04:21, August 10, 2015 (UTC) SSS4 has started Anarchist America Just a reminder that the Anarchist America Map Game will begin on the 14th August 2015. Anarchist America (Map Game) Awesome history 28 (talk) 09:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC) I stopped. 2015 Map Game Will begin on the 22nd September 2015. Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:23, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Life After Death Starts October First Galactica Revisited Initating jump to Warp in 3....2....1......Galactica Revisited has begun! Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 13:23, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Almost 4 Has begun. Ravaged World (Map Game) Welcome to the game.Christina Pill (talk) 11:36, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Arm of the Singularity The time has come. Welcome to the future! Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 04:20, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Ravaged World- Part 1 (Map Game) reboot Anyone who was in the past version was a victim of a sudden and early re-boot. For this reason they will be automaticly refunded and are singed up as their former nations in this game as long as they posted once or more.Christina Pill (talk) Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell (map game) It starts on February 2nd.Christina Pill (talk) 21:46, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Brave New World It starts Monday. #PraiseRoosevelt. Up yours. Spartian300 22:57, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Agred. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 19:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC) SSS SSS is not yet over. Post your turn ASAP [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech''']] (Edge gave me my new motto) Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell (map game) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 23:53, February 2, 2016 (UTC) A new game has started Trish pt7 (talk) 00:59, March 17, 2016 (UTC) American Civil War (War game) Pls post your turn. You are a very important character in the game Nlenhardt (talk) 17:38, March 24, 2016 (UTC)